Order of Triumph
The Order of Triumph is an order deriving from the Silver Hand that presides within the 226th Naval Infantry as the go to group of paladins for combative, supportive, or ceremonial needs. It is no longer in operation, disbanded shortly after Jack F. Landry resigned from it's command. Forming of the Order The Order of Triumph was formed right after the 226th Naval Infantry made their move to the Southern Barrens by Jack Landry. He took over the paladin division within the regiment after the old head paladin resigned and tried to make a proper order from it. Transistion of the 226th Along with many of the recent changes to the once 226th Naval Infantry, many changes occurred within the Order as well. They were to now be vassals of the Light during long trips on the seas, and to provide aid to any sailor or marine in need. They transitioned from their original headquarters at Honor's Stand to the more developed, and central Lion's Landing, where they can provide their ranks to the 226th Naval Infantry. Order's Directive The main objective of the Order is to provide a place for any paladin within the 226th Naval Infantry to practice their worship of the Holy Light. They also provide soldiers trained in the usage of the Holy Light to the main force and healer division of the regiment. Cross of Naval Merit The Order is also in charge of awarding the Cross of Naval Merit to sailors and officers of the Grand Alliance Navy. It is awarded to those that distinguish themselves in the line of duty. Ranking Within the Order *'Highlord-' Leader of the Order, currently N/A. The Naval rank equivalent of Highlord is Vice Admiral. *'Protectorate- '''The best of the best among the order, this elite group of paladins serve to aid in the leadership of the order, along with protecting key figures to the overall 226th Naval Infantry. Typically seen guarding the current Highlord. They be anything from Lieutenant Commander to sometimes even Captain depending on one's seniority. *'Knight-''' The Knights of the Order of Triumph are the main fighting force of the division, providing troops that are equipped with the Holy Light to the main regiment. They are dubbed Sir or Dame after completing their trainings and taking the oath. As soon as an Aspirant is knighted, they receive a promotion to Midshipman and work their way to the ranks as usual. *'Aspirant-' The Aspirant is the lowest rank within the order. Those to become Aspirants must show dedication to the Order, and take an oath that binds them to serve the Order. An Aspirant is equivalent to a Seaman, which is the lowest naval rank obtainable during active service. OOC Information *'Requirements-' We allow any race as long as their main belief is of the Holy Light. We have a level 25 requirement, but no class requirement. For the best IC experience, we urge you to use a plate wearing class, and if not the paladin class itself. *'Add-on Requirement-' We have one required add-on, and three highly recommend add-ons. The add-ons are as follows: *'MyRoleplay' - Required *'Gryphonheart Items' - Recommended *'Tounges' - Recommended *'MogIt' - Recommened Category:Organizations Category:Religious Organizations Category:The Holy Order of Triumph Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:The 226th Naval Infantry Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds Category:Disbanded Organizations